The Day Before You
by PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle
Summary: A sweet little fic about what happened when Lucy got home from talking to her dad after the phantom attack. Song fic. This is right after chapter 68.


The Day Before You

Hey! I love this song, so I decided to do a song fic of it for Fairy Tail! I hope you like it! It's cute. This is NaLu. The timeline of this story is right after chapter 68. This is based on after Lucy got home after she went to her father to tell him not to mess with Fairy Tail. It never says what happened when she got home, so this is what happened in my imagination. Sorta. This is what my NaLu fan girl fantasies made up. You get what I mean. The characters are a little OOC, I guess. Sorry about that.

**The song is ****"The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts****.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I also do not own "The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts nor do I own Rascal Flatts.

I own the plot of the story and the Rascal Flatts CD this song is on; that is all.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked around her apartment. It was slightly messy, but that was okay. Her friends always mess up her house when they come. She started cleaning up. Her letters to her mom were scattered on the floor. She lovingly put them back in their box, one by one. As she was doing this, she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"I wonder who that is. None of my friends come to the door and knock." She said to herself as she went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she was startled to see that the person was Natsu. He looked at her bashfully as she stood there gaping at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Lucy regained her senses and nodded, opening the door wider so that he could come in. He walked in and went straight to the mess of letters on the floor. "We opened some of the letters. Why do you write letters to your mom and not send them?"

Lucy walked over to him and knelt on the floor next to the pile, picking the letters up. She was quiet for a long time and then said quietly, "My mom died. This is kind of my way of keeping in touch with her. I feel closer to her this way."

Natsu was silent for a moment, staring at her. Then he knelt down and started picking up the letters with her. They worked in silence for a while. When all the letters were back in the box, Lucy picked up the box and put it back in the cupboard where it belonged. Then she sat down on the floor with Natsu beside her. Suddenly, she started to sob. Natsu put his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest.

"I'm…sorry…it's just…so hard. My…my father…" She said as she cried. Natsu's response was to hold her closer and rub her back, resting his chin on the top of her head. They sat like this for a while until Lucy calmed down. She then raised her head as Natsu moved so that he could look her in the eyes. Lucy studied him, looking for something, although she didn't know what. Natsu looked solemn, and there was a look in his eyes that Lucy had never seen before. It was pure love, and she could suddenly see that he would always be there for her. He would never abandon her. It suddenly reminded her of a song she had once heard on the radio.

_I had all but given up on finding the one that I could fall into_

_On the day before you_

_I was ready to settle for less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to the day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever_

_It makes me wish that my life never knew the day before you_

_Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you_

_Were shapin' my heart for the day that I found you_

_If you're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you, yeah, yeah_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to the day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone_

_And I'm never goin' back, no, I'm never goin' back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to_

_Yeah, I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you, the day before you_

She knew that it was true, and that that song described her relationship with Natsu perfectly. She felt happier than she had ever had in her life.

Lucy felt tired, so she looked at the clock. It was 10:00 pm. She sighed. "Natsu, you should probably go home now. It's late." She saw his expression and answered his unspoken question. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'm better now."

Natsu pulled away reluctantly. He stood up, offering her his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully.

"Bye Luce. I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly, and walked to the door, letting himself out, closing the door behind him. Lucy stared at the door for a few minutes, and then walked to her room and put on her pajamas. As she slipped into bed, she thought of Natsu and how he had silently promised to never abandon her. She drifted off into a sweet peaceful slumber, knowing that in the morning, Natsu would go back to his regular old self, and only the two of them would ever know about this. But it would be okay. He would always be there for her.

She murmured in her sleep. "I'll never have to go back to the day before you…"


End file.
